


Something I Need

by Nickerdoodle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell Needs A Hug, Existential Crisis, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phil Lester Needs a Hug, References to Depression, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Dan Howell, Sleepy Phil Lester, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickerdoodle/pseuds/Nickerdoodle
Summary: Based off the song, 'Something I Need' by Ben Haenow. :) hope you enjoy, extreme fluff alert. Also, maybe a slight TW for depression.Also, wrote this at around 5am after a random burst of motivation, so apologies for any grammar issues.. ¬.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Something I Need

Dan jolted awake, eyes opening quickly and in a panicked fashion. 'Oh come on' he muttered to himself, 'I literally cannot escape these stupid existential crisis' can I?' He'd awoken up after having a dream about something philosophical and he was just about fed up of overthinking and being overwhelmed.  
The last few days had been rather unproductive, he'd been stuck in a bit of a depressive episode, and he'd not felt up to much. Dan glanced at the clock on the bedside table. 2:00 AM. The small lightnight was on, and it illuminated the side of Phils face.  
Phil. He was so beautiful. His hair was stuck up at the edges, and his glasses lay askew on his face, evidently having fallen asleep with them on again. He chuckled lightly, carefully taking them off and folding them up, placing them on the table next to him. Phil had an older piece of merch on, with his emoji trousers. He had been so caring the last week. Or, 'the week that comes from hell' as Dan likes to reference these episodes.  
Phil was curled up around Dan, making the younger boy a little spoon, warm, safe and loved. The bags under his eyes suggested him staying up to watch Dan sleep,make sure he was okay. While this warmed Dan, he also knew he would need to talk to Phil about looking after himself too.  
Dan reached out and ran his hands through Phils slightly disfigured quiff, smiling at how Phil nuzzled into it. The man opened his eyes slightly, grinning when he saw Dan. 'You okay, bear?' he mumbled, sleep weighing heavily on his voice.  
Then emotion hit Dan like a brick wall.  
All of a sudden, all the emotion he had built up and pushed away from him the last few days came flooding back to him and he couldn't help bursting out into tears.  
Phil just smiled gently, realising that this was good. Dan needed to cry it out, and he'd had a feeling it had been a long while coming.  
Without a word, he opened his arms as an invite to cuddle. Dan accepted, and was soon pressed tightly against Phils chest, body rattling with broken sobs. Phil felt his shirt growing damp with salty drops of emotion, the younger of the pair gripping onto it as an act of trying to ground himself. Simply rubbing his back and whispering sweet words into his ear, and keeping a tight hold of his hand, they spent the next hour intertwined.  
Phil was just beginning to think Dan had settled to sleep, as the tears had started to die down and his sniffing was slightly less periodic. All of a sudden, a cracking voice filled the room, barely above a whisper.  
'I love you so much Phil. I mean it.'  
Phil smiled, his heart still flipping even though it had been 10 years since he'd heard that for the first time.  
'I love you too, bear, i-'  
'I don't think you understand' Dan interrupted.  
'in a world full of people, there's one loving me, and that's more than enough. It just so happens that one person is the best thing to ever exist. I know we only live once, and I'm so happy to spend that with you. You've got something I need, a spark of eternal happiness and puppy stickers, and cereal stealing and cacti, emoji trousers and awful jokes. Never change, I love you so, so much phil.'

This time it was Dan's turn to wipe the tears away from Phils cheek with the pads of his thumb, tears of happiness, of course.  
' I love you more than I can put into words. Even through the dark times, I've got you, bear'

And that is how the morning found them. Dan nestled into Phils chest, hands pressed together and both boys snuggled up like they were inseparable. When the sunlight strayed into their room after finding its way through a crack in the blind, it illuminated Dan's face, and when he finally awoke, he felt slightly better.  
The cloud hadn't disappeared, the storm hadn't passed, not quite yet, but the weight on his chest was a little less, and he was happy with that. Progress is progress. He closed his eyes again, squeezing Phil and drifting off into a dream world with him once again.


End file.
